What a Summer
by zutAra101
Summary: First stop: the beach, c what happens when Hinata and friends decide to have an adventurous summer.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN THIS

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN NARUTO orrrrr ANYTHING T DO WITH IT **

**So I am coming back into the writing business with this seriously wacky story.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Hinata's POV**

Me and a couple of my friends are sitting around in my room, just chilling, but the thing with chilling is that it means that you don't have squat to do.

"Hinnnaaata**, **what are we gonna do. Not to diss your place or anything but this place is soooo boooring." Ino whined

"Yeah and its summer so the place is hot and not just a regular hot but flaming hot." Sakura put in her piece in.

"Yeah I know, I wish there was something we could do, hey I have an idea why don't we make a list of all the things we want to do and over the summer we go down the list until its finished, what do you guys say" I asked hoping it was worth saying cause knowing my friends they would rip it apart and dump it, if it wasn't worth their time.

"Hmm, I think your on to something Hina, I mean we could always do what we each want and with our best friends, I think this summer is looking up" TenTen said with a silly grin plastered on her face.

After minutes of sitting and thinking, I came up with the first thing we were gonna do. "Guys how about we go to the beach, I can get my dad to pay for the plane tickets and where we're going to stay at, then we stay there for a couple of weeks and just bug-out and get a tan."

"NICE" Temari all but shouted her excitement.

Since we had the first activity on the list we continued on until the paper had everyone's choices of what to do this summer on it, man these ideas are crazy, we're going to have a lot of fun this summer.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Sasuke's POV**

"_Hey Teme, what do you think about going to the beach for the summer"_

Naruto, my so called best friend said to me one very hot, annoying and painfully boring day.

"Hn"

"_I'll take that as a yes, so I'm going to ask your dad for the cash for the plane tickets and stuff, oh by the way the other guys are coming"_

Forcing myself to say something, cause if I don't I might be stuck with annoying people the whole summer, and that would drive me nuts.

"And those guys are"

" _Oh its just Shikamaru and Sai, that's coming with us, I hear Neji is going with his cousin, after all he was the one who told me about it, said something like not wanting to be surrounded by girls so he told me to round up the guys and get over there before they drive him mad." _

"Oh cool, hurry up then I want to get out his place.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Hinata's POV**

"Hey dad, I was thinking of going to the beach with my friends, mind giving us the money."

"Now why in the world would I want to do that." My father (aka the ugly man (I got nothing better)) said with a frown.

"Well because I can tell your new wife that you don't have any money to give her because all of it is going to me, Hanabi and Neji, I'm sure she'll just love you more than she already does and I can tell her about your one-"

"Alright, fine, just as long as Neji goes with you.'

"No problem."

As I left my fathers office smiling, I think back to the times when I would stutter like crazy. One day, miraculously it all stopped as soon as he told me that he married again. Yeah the kid (yes kid, he married someone around my age) is fine and all, I like her, I mean she gives us space and only offers her help when we need it. I mean how can you not like someone who gives you space.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Neji's POV**

_What is that annoying sound?_

Knock

Knock.

"Hey Neji, you up, I wanna talk to you." _AGH Hinata, what does she want now?_

"Come in" as I watched her come into to my room, as much as we made up for me being mean to her and all that jazz but what possessed her to wake me up at 1:00 in the afternoon, she could have waited till around 4:00 or 5:00.

"Hey, I'm going to the beach with my friends and your presence is required"

"Why" _just a simple word, but it can be so powerful_

"Because my father wanted you to come"

"Who's going to be there and where are we going."

"Well, I'm thinking of going to Hawaii and its going to be me, Sakura, Temari, Ino, and TenTen"

_I was feeling a headache coming on if it was going to be me and those annoying excuses for females but the wonderful name of TenTen, no one knows that I like her but I think I'm going to make a move on her this summer._

"Yeah OK, now get out of my room, I want to sleep"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Hinata's POV**

_A couple days later_

"Ok, we're all packed, and ready to go. Hawaii here we come"

"_WHOOOOO"_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Sasuke's POV**

"_Ok we're all ready, This is going to be fun!! Believe it!!_

"Yeah, yeah, get on the plane already"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**A/N:**

**Well this is the first chap of my new story, if it's worth a next chap, review and tell me and I'll write it up and post it.**

**Until then lata**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke's Pov

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything to do with it.**

**Or any thing to do with -**Waikiki Beach Marriott Resort & Spa.

Thanks to the only person that reviewed me**kataang013**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Sasuke's Pov**

"Dobe shut up and go to sleep, it's a long flight and I don't want top hear your annoying voice for the whole flight."

"_But Teme, I don't want to sleep yet, I wanna play a game. Play with me Sasuke"_

"Will it get you to sleep?"

"_Maybe"_

"Fine, what are we playing?"

"_How about truth or dare, me first, I choose dare, Believe It!!"_

"Dobe your supposed to wait until I ask you the question, but fine the quicker we do this quicker you fall asleep.

I dare you to……_looking around I spot a half asleep man _shout your favorite annoying phrase into that man's ear"

Pointing to the man, Naruto gets up and heads to him, what Naruto doesn't know is that man is a government official of Japan.

**Hinata's POV**

"Hinata it was nice of your father to let us use the jet for the summer."

"Yeah I know TenTen I didn't want to take it but Nia insisted that we take it for the summer."

"Hey has anyone seen Neji?"

"No, I'll go look for him; he's probably just up front."

_TenTen has that look in her eyes, I guess she likes Neji. The next problem how do I make sure they are together all the time, I might have to clue in the others on this._

**TenTen's POV**__

_I can't believe I'm doing this. Me talking to Neji Hyuga, yeah I know he's Hinata's cousin and all but he is soooo hot. I love him, he is athletic, smart and all around super cool. There he is._

"Hey Neji, everyone was worried about you. Why didn't you tell anyone you were coming up here?"

**Neji's POV**__

"Hey Neji, everyone was worried about you. Why didn't you tell anyone you were coming up here?"_ Oh Kami, what is she doing here._

_Was she looking for me, idiot of course she was, I mean wow .ACT NORMAL _

"Well, I'm surrounded by a bunch of girls, I didn't want to hear you girls squeal over which guy is hot and which guy is ugly and who is dating who( I am just like Neji, even though I'm a girl, I don't want to hear those girly things, Power To The Tomboys erm… yeah sorry bout that) so I came up here. Why did you miss me?"

_What was that?!_

**TenTen POV**

_OMG is he flirting with me_

**Sasuke's POV**

After the shouting and the awkward running up and down in the plane Naruto and Sasuke decided that it was better if they played a safe game of cards until one fell asleep.

Hours later

"_Finally we're off that plane, I swear that man was going to kill me, he kept looking at me with this murderous aura, I swear Sasuke I was scared for my life. WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING"_

"I'm laughing because it was your idea to play truth or dare and then decided to add a little flair to the mix and throw his drink in his lap."

After another bout of laughing Naruto said

"_It was an accident and you know it, by the way where are Shika and Sai (_they got separate seats_)"_

"I think their getting a taxi, come on. Where are we going anyway?"

"_Um hold on let me see _(pulls out a piece of paper_) some place named _Waikiki Beach Marriott Resort & Spa"

"Guys come the taxi is here, this is getting so troublesome" Shikamaru said with a bored to death look on his face.

"Come on guys, let's get this summer started. This is going to be fun. Believe it!!"

**Hinata's POV**

"Miss Hyuga, we are landing in Honolulu, Hawaii in just about 2 minutes so everyone buckle up please."

**TenTen's POV**

"No, Hinata did, I just missed your –"

"Miss Hyuga, we are landing in Honolulu, Hawaii in just about 2 minutes so everyone buckle up please."

_OMG I'm sitting right beside him, I can smell his Ralph Lauren Perfume, hmmn he smells so good._

"We have landed safely. Hope you enjoy your stay."

"Come on Neji, let's go have some fun."

**Waikiki Beach Marriott Resort & Spa**

**Sasuke's POV**

"Hey Sasuke isn't this place great, I mean look at it and we got some of the best suits in the whole place" Naruto managed to ask through all of the bouncing that he was doing.

"Hey Sai, what are you drawing now, come on man lets go have fun" It amazes me how he can move like that and manage to make comments like that, but then again this is Naruto we're talking about.

"Hey is that Neji coming up to us?" I ask in a somewhat bored, curious tone.

**Neji's POV**

_I walk up to my friends and sigh in relief that they chose the same hotel that we are staying in._

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Neji my man, this summer is going to be awesome. Believe IT!!

"Hyuga"

"Uchiha"

"So who are these beautiful ladies you have with you."

"Alright Sai, Sasuke, Shika and Naruto this is Hinata, my cousin and her friends TenTen, Sakura, Ino and Temari."

"Hi" the girls each said in response to their names being said.

_Is it just me or does everyone have that look in their eye, you know the look that you have when you've found that special someone._

_Let me see, Temari is looking at Shika, Ino is looking at Sai, Sakura is looking at Naruto and Hinata is looking at …. SASUKE!!_

_Oh no, not going to- TenTen is looking at me._

"So what do you guys say to getting checked in and then how about we go out and look for some food, I'm hungry."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**A/N:**

**So that's where I'm going to stop for now, thanks for the review.**


End file.
